You Derserved This
by LilLilac
Summary: After Kagami gets raped by Haizaki the GoM get revenge on him through physical and possible mental torture and death. Warnings: mentions of rape/non con, gore, blood, torture, yaoi, and death. Not for the kiddies.


***A/N: I have NOT watched KnB nor do I think I ever will, sorry and since I have not watched it and usually don't read fanfics on it I don't have much information of it, my sister was the one who told me to write this story and she also was the one who gave me the info. So, I am sorry If I get their personalities' wrong or if the story doesn't make sense. My sister really just wanted to read a fic where Haizaki dies or in this case gets killed by the members of GOM. Thank you for reading this story.***

A group of boys know as 'GoM' excluding their crush, Kagami, huddled together as they discussed their deadly plan. Kagami Taiga had been raped by a not-so-friendly cad named 'Haizaki Shogo'. When the rest of the members of GoM heard about what happened to their poor little friend, they knew they could take no more.

They decided that they wanted to **_KILL_** Haizaki. They had enough of him! Each time he ruined their game, leaving them shocked and unable to do anything, each time he harassed Kagami, leaving their anger to boil, and each time he made fun of them, causing their cheeks to go red.

Each time Haizaki had done one of those things left the boys to wonder, _'What did we do to him? We should get payback! I NEED REVENGE!'_ But, the only payback they could think of was… well, death. A morbid and gruesome death… Not only will it hurt more than a thousand needles sticking through your body and then having your eyes removed, it will also fuel the boys lungs. (IT'S FROM A SONG DON'T JUDGE ME!)

"How should we kill him?" Midorima asked glancing at his fellow comrades.

"I say we kill him with scissors. Cut all his limbs off." Akashi suggested.

"We could all join ideas…" Kuroko said suddenly. "Gah! When did you get here?!"Aomine gasped and looked at now visible bluenette. They turned to him in surprise, once they all accepted on the idea they strutted off to find and capture Haizaki. Both Akashi and Murasakibara were in charge of that.

Murasakibara was in the middle of unwrapping his candy for the first time in about 4 hours, until a hand slapped his candy causing the grape flavored lollipop to fall. He looked up and saw Haizaki standing in front of him with a big cocky smirk. Murasakibara glared at the boy and tied his hair in a short ponytail. _(Shit just got real)_ Behind Haizaki stood Akashi with a basket ball, that had a hole in it just large enough to fit Haizaki's head in it. Murasakibara motioned towards Akashi; he saw the sign and stuffed Haizaki's head in the inflated ball, just long enough for Murasakibara to knee him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Once Haizaki fell to the ground, both Murasakibara and Akashi held the rubber to Haizaki's face, once he stopped struggling they dragged his unconscious body towards a dark section of a forest, where the rest of the gang waited.

Chains and ropes were put on Haizaki and tied around two enormous and strong Oak trees. Aomine smiled and poked a small needle into Haizaki's eye, causing him to jerk awake. Haizaki tried to scream until he saw Aomine holding his mouth shut. Haizaki struggled against the chains and tried his absolute best to scream only coming out as muffled cries. Aomine stopped poking Haizaki's bleeding eye and put the needle down and picked up a scalpel. Haizaki shook his head furiously as Aomine brought the scalpel closer and closer to his mouth.

"Shh… Stop moving. I don't want to keep my hands on your mouth ok? So I'm just asking you to stay still so I can do this." Aomine explained calmly in a gravelly voice. He let the scalpel cut his hand a little just so it could fit his hand inside his mouth. He stuck the appendage in the hole with the scalpel. Haizaki felt like he couldn't breath as the scalpel cut into his voice box damaging his skin on the outside too. Finally pulling the scalpel out of his mouth, Aomine let go and for his finishing touches cut off Haizaki's lips.

Aomine swapped places with Kuroko and stitched up his wounds with no pain killers. He cleaned the blood off of Haizaki's face and made sure it wouldn't bleed so he could finally start his turn. He picked up a small knife and ran it across Haizaki's head making sure to purposely miss his temple. He brought the knife's tip all the way down to his cheek before furiously slashing at it.

So caught up in what he was doing he didn't realize he had accidently gouged out Haizaki's eye.

Though somehow it didn't kill him… He grabbed a bottle of infection cleaner and poured it into Haizaki's eye socket. Surprised to finding himself do this, he quickly dabbed at the socket trying to save the hopeless idiot. Haizaki DID survive amazingly, which made Kuroko release the breath he didn't know he was holding. After stitching up his eye and cheek and head he left.

Murasakibara walked towards the still conscious Haizaki as he glared in anger still mad about his candy and Kagami.

"You pathetic weakling! I'll crush you! You really are stupid that you thought you could actually hurt Kagami without at least one of us messing you up?! You annoying bastard!" Murasakibara crept closer to Haizaki's face only to have Haizaki respond by biting his nose. Murasakibara jerked his head back and held his bleeding nose and glared at the culprit. Murasakibara grabbed the still blood red knife and slowly but surely cut out all of Haizaki's teeth, without getting bit. Still not done with the mouth he put the knife on the roof top of Haizaki's mouth. Gently thrusting upwards he managed to cut the skin a tiny bit, still not satisfied he cut a bit more.

He roughly pulled the knife out and pushed it into Haizaki's nose, it was payback for biting him in the nose. Like all the others he stitched him up pretty well, besides for his mouth he simply put a bandage on the marks too lazy to actually do anything to help him, leaving the next person with the job of stitching it up.

Kise eager to start his turn sloppily stitched up the slices where Murasakibara had cut. Once done, he took off Haizaki's shoes and in each foot cut a star. He took the second disinfectant cleaner and poured it on his stars making Haizaki's eye widened in pain and making his stars shine a bit. Kise stared at his lovely stars and after awhile, deemed they were not good enough, so he got a small bucket of yellow paint and made his stars yellow. (Kise is awesome :3)

Midorima glanced at Haizaki's shivering form as tears escaped his now red eye.

"You know one of the reasons your dying is because today Scorpio's rank the lowest." Midorima spat. He carved into Haizaki's stomach the Scorpio sign and just decided to play around with the carving a bit until his noticed the sweat going down Haizaki's face, he glanced at the bucket of paint and glared, angry he was going to have to cut his fun short, he poured a container of salt on the wound and continued on his way. He didn't care if he bled out to death besides it's not like it's going to matter once Akashi comes.

Akashi arrived the moment Midorima left and waved a pair a scissors in the air, although Haizaki could barely see the shining metal. Akashi looked at Haizaki, a creepy glower covering his face, making Haizaki flinch slightly just imaging what he looked like with clear vision. Akashi stabbed both of Haizaki's arms and peeled off the skin on both of his palms. He stabbed him in the knees and in the middle of the Scorpio sign too. He cut off one ear making sure Haizaki could still hear him.

Akashi had to admit that Haizaki was quite strong for being able to survive this long. Though, he still deserved die.

Akashi gouged out his last eye and laid it right next to his other eye making two now beautiful grey eyes.

As Haizaki breathed his last breath, Akashi whispered three sinister words Haizaki had been dying (literally) to hear. "You deserved this…"


End file.
